


Unpleasant Surprise

by KyHasNoLife



Series: Maya and Carina Fics [12]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Meeting the Parents, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/pseuds/KyHasNoLife
Summary: A few weeks after Maya's mom leaves, Maya's dad comes to visit.
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Maya and Carina Fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715209
Comments: 7
Kudos: 180





	Unpleasant Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt sent in by anon on twitter

Things had been tense. They hadn't talked about Maya's dad or the abuse because it would just end up with Maya yelling at Carina, and neither of them wanted that. Right now, they were lying on Maya's bed, Carina was flat on her back with an arm wrapped around Maya, who had herself wrapped around Carina like a koala, and her head on the doctor's chest.

Carina was reading a book, and softly rubbing Maya's arm with her thumb, and Maya was just trying to sleep. It was awfully soft of them, and if you get rid of the looming tension in the air, Maya would love to do it every day.

Maya opened her mouth to say something when the doorbell rang, she went to go answer it, not really caring she was only in pajamas, until she saw who it was.

It was Lane Bishop

"Dad, hi," She said as she opened the door. "Pajamas, Maya? It's almost 10, and you're still in pajamas!?" He shook his head disapprovingly. Carina, who was fully dressed, walked out a little later. "Maya, who's this?" He asked, looking at the brunette for a second before looking back at his daughter. "This is Carina, my uh, m-my friend," Maya said, glancing at Carina who looked a little hurt by the introduction, but she shook it off. "Hi, Dr. Carina DeLuca," Carina put her hand out with a smile. Maya's dad ignored the hand and looked back at Maya, "So, kiddo, how are you doing?"

Carina was mad. Mad that he was here. Mad that Maya introduced her as a friend. Mad that Maya was gonna be with her emotionally abusive dad again. The emotional abuse she refused to recognize.

"Let me take you out to lunch," He said kindly before glancing at Carina, "You're friend can come too."

And that's how they got to where they were now; Carina and Maya at one side of the booth, her dad on the other side. Carina had been awkward, hesitant to touch Maya even though she just wanted to hold the blonde's hand, comfort her.

"Deluca, what do you do?" The man asked her as they waited to be served.

"Oh, I am head of Ob/Gyn at Grey-Sloan Memorial," She said kindly, Maya smiled fondly. It's not like her dad could say anything bad about that. "Ah, how long have you been doing that?" He asked.

"I've been working as a surgeon for about 10 years now, most of which were in Italia, I've been at Grey-Sloan for 2 and half years," Carina explained. "Yes, but how long as the head of Ob/Gyn?" The man asked and Maya frowned, he had to find a way to disapprove. "Oh, uhm, almost 6 months now," Carina's eyebrows furrowed, she didn't know why he cared. "Oh, but you've been a doctor for 10 years?" "Dad, stop!" Maya begged, she felt Carina's hand move to her thigh in a supportive manner. Carina was gonna answer when a server came by to take their orders.

"Maya, are you seeing anyone?" Lane asked, his hands clasped on the table. "Um, no, b-" Maya stopped herself before she almost said babe, "Carina, are you sure you don't want anything to drink?"

"Maya, you should be ready to start settling down, make it a little further in your career, and then settle down, marry a nice guy, have a few kids," Lane cut in before Carina could answer. "Dad, I'm bisexual, you know that," Maya sighed, her dad had never been the biggest fan of it, "Also, I don't want kids."

"When you meet the right boy, all of that will change," Lane said with a smile. Carina rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything. "What about Dr. DeLuca? Are you seeing anyone?"

"Yes, actually," Carina started and Maya's face paled. Lane nodded nicely, "Ah, what does he do?" " _She_ is a, uh, a paramedic, we met at the hospital," Carina didn't count it as lying, Maya did do paramedic things sometimes, and she first saw Maya at the hospital. "She?" He said with disbelief.

"Si."

"And people like you," He said harshly, "Are why people like my daughter are confused."

"People like me?"

"Yes, people like you!" 

"I'm gonna go, it was nice meeting you Mr. Bishop," She looked annoyed and sad and frustrated all at the same time as she stood up to walk away.

Maya stared at her dad annoyed as her girlfriend walked away, "Dad, what the hell!?"

"She's been corrupting you Maya! Making you think you could be bisexual!"

Maya was tired of this, he had made Carina upset and was just being an ass.

Maya stood up and slammed her hands on the table"She isn't corrupting me! She's showing me what it's like to love and be loved! I'm the girlfriend, dad! I'm the girl Carina is dating!" After Maya yelled, she noticed people staring at her. "I'll pay for the food, but I'm leaving."

"Don't you dare leave!" He said sternly and Maya looked at him and felt like a teenager again, she listened and sat back down, afraid of what would happen if she left. "Good, now kiddo, bet if you were still working hard like you did when you lived with me we could have gotten you captain two years ago."

They continued like this, Maya silent as her dad pointed out everything she could've done better.

"Break up with the doctor."

"No!"

"Yes, she's distracting you Maya, wasting your time while you look for a good man." 

"I love her!"

"Oh please, honey, you're confused that d*ke ( **A/N I don't feel comfortable typing that word, so it's bleeped)** is confusing you."

At this Maya was filled with rage, he wasn't allowed to say that, he was being downright disrespectful and she wasn't having it. "You-You can't say that!" She yelled. He rolled his eyes, "I can say whatever the hell I want, you're gonna move back home and transfer stations because this behavior is unacceptable!"

"No! I'm 30 years old! You can't make me move in with you!" Maya yelled as she stood up, threw money on the table and walked away. She had to see Carina, and apologize, and tell the brunette she was right; Maya's dad was abusive. She felt tears threaten to leave her eyes, and she realized she came with her dad, and Carina drove separately.

"Bella?" Carina answered the phone immediately after hearing the ring. As soon as Maya heard her voice she broke out into tears, "Can you come pick me up?"

Carina was there in 10 minutes, she ran out of the car and immediately took the blonde into her arms. "Hey, amore, it's okay," Carina whispered against Maya's forehead. After getting Maya to calm down, they got in the car and Carina drove them to her apartment. "Are you sure you do not want to go to your apartment?" Carina asked kindly and Maya just nodded and looked out the window.

When they got to Carina's apartment building, Carina parked the car, they got out of it, and Carina grabbed the blonde's hand, and held onto it tightly. When they walked into the apartment, Carina poured them both a glass of whiskey as Maya sat on her couch. "What happened? Carina asked as she handed Maya a glass before sitting next to her. "youandmymomwereright," Maya mumbled quietly. "What was that, amore?" Carina asked teasingly, but she also had no idea what the blonde had said.

"You and my mom were right," Maya sighed, "My dad's an abusive asshole." After saying it she broke into tears again, Carina put her glass down on a coaster and wrapped her arms around Maya quickly, she pulled the blonde into her embrace and kissed her forehead, "I'm so sorry, bella."

Maya's crying had slowed and Carina looked her in the eyes. "You are so, so beautiful, Maya, you are perfect, and a hard worker, and amazing, and if your dad doesn't see that, it is his fault, he's missing out on one of the kindest people on the planet." Maya breathed in heavily, "He said such bad things about you."

"It's okay."

"No, I should've defended you, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, he emotionally abused you, you did not feel like you could, it's fine, bella, I promise."

Maya nodded and just leaned against Carina, in that moment, she knew she was exactly where she was supposed to be.


End file.
